


Remorse

by Orbitoclast



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, just a really short one-shot, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orbitoclast/pseuds/Orbitoclast





	Remorse

      Chaos. Pure, utter destruction lay at her feet. The once-tall and mighty structures of Piltover were reduced to nothing but crumbling stone and smoke. The scent of burning wood, paper and flesh filled the air. Deafening silence smothered the atmosphere.

     Jinx slung Fishbones on her back and surveyed her work. After years of toying with Caitlyn and Vi, she finally got bored and decided to show them what she really was made of.

     Madwoman. Maniac. Genius.

     _Murderer._

     The word echoed in her mind, which was, for the first time since as long as she could remember, quiet as the dead.

     In the clearing smoke, her gaze drifted to an arm stretched out from beneath a collapsed wall. She stepped down from a pile of rubble, eyes fixed upon the appendage. The answer to why she did so was lost on her as she crouched down to examine it further.

     She counted the fingers. One, two three, four, five. _Tiny fingers._ A small palm. Soft, young skin.

     A child.

     Jinx couldn’t explain what happened exactly. All she could remember was the tear that rolled unbidden down her filthy cheek, followed by another, then another.

     Everyone was dead. The entirety of Piltover was dead, leaving behind only piles of corpses and ash.

     Remorse was way worse than anything Jinx had ever felt before.


End file.
